Maybe something went wrong, Lets try this again
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: Well Roxy, you kept your promise. Your here, in the next life, with me. But the downside is, you forgot me, you forgot us...Again.


**TO SEE THE FANART THAT INSPIRED THIS FANFICTION PLEASE FOLLOW THIS LINK!**

**http:// illbewaiting. deviantart. com/art/Riku roku-Things- went-wrong- 66815469**

**REMOVE THE SPACES**

**THE FANFIC WILL MAKE MORE SENSE IF YOU SEE THE FANART!!**

** ...  
**

"Lets meet again...In the next life."

"Yeah...I'll be waiting."

Well Roxy, you kept your promise, your here, in the next life, with me. But the downside is, you forgot me, you forgot us...Again.

It seems, that only a few of us actually remember.

Yeah, we're all here, all of us.

But, only Sora, Namine and I, cared enough to remember.

As for you, Roxas, you and everyone else, well, I guess we didn't matter enough for you to remember.

I've been waiting for you.

For years, I've remembered, waited, and watched over you.

Waiting patiently as I could, until you remembered again.

I had so much faith in you, Roxas.

So much.

I never doubted for a second, that you wouldn't get your memories back...I guess I was wrong...Again.

Sora remembers Roxas, why can't you?

One day, I was outside during lunch, when your "brother" Sora, ran into my arms, touching my face, making sure I was really alive.

That I hadn't faded away.

Namine was behind him, tears of joy leaking from her eyes.

That gave me hope too, if Sora remembered, then you wouldn't be too far behind...right?

But...I was wrong, again, and you faded away from me.

No, not literally, but you stopped hanging out with me.

Heh, in this life, I wasn't even good enough to be your friend.

Fine then, if you wanted to ignore me, then I'll ignore you, and It was only a matter of time, before Namine, Sora, and I sat alone.

We talked only to each other, ate only with each other, and hung out only with each other.

We can't move on, we can't forget, the past is too important to let go.

And thats how it stayed, just the three of us, in our own world. Nothing else existed, only our precious memories.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when a bubbly brunette plopped down in front of me, a blushing Namine in tow.

"Hey Axel! Guess what I figured out!!"

I raised an eyebrow, he hasn't been this excited in months, it must be good.

"Yeah?" Sora grinned.

"Roxas is my brother in this life, right?"

Namine and I nodded, she must have been curious too.

"Well." Sora continued, still grinning.

"If you take out the 'br' in brother, you get, OTHER!!"

"..." Nam, and I were silent for a moment.

"Um...Wow Sora, thats...Really cool!...I guess it makes sense."

Ahh, Namine, she was so hopelessly in love with Sora, too bad he was still hung up over Riku.

They _had_ been lovers in their past lives.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Sora, and mud spelled backwards is dum."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "What ever Axel! Your just jealous!!"

Namine giggled, and Sora grinned, laughing along with her, even I allowed myself a chuckle. It was the first time we laughed in weeks.

"Oh my god!!!!!"

The cry snapped us out of our thoughts, and a young red-headed girl ran from table to table, talking excitedly about something.

I noticed each table turned to stare at Roxas, who's face was red. And surprisingly miss popular, Kairi, ran to our table.

"Omg! Guess what!!"

Yeah, she actually says omg.

Sora blinked. "Yeah Kai?"

She frowned at him. "Don't call me that! Only my best of friends are allowed to call me Kai!"

I saw him flinch, yeah, that had to hurt, he told me that he always used to call her Kai.

"Anyway, guess what!!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell us and go about your merry little way."

She glared at me, and I glared back.

"Humph, anyway, as I was SAYING." She giggled, her eyes lighting up. "Roxas and Riku are dating!!!!"

We all froze, all except Kairi, who was jumping up an down. "Eeek!! Can you believe it! They've been together for months now, but they kept it a secret until just now!! Isn't it great!?!?"

Bitch...and from the way Sora would always describe her, well, according to him, she used to be nice.

"Ohh! Who should I tell next!?! I know!" She ran off in a random direction, leaving the three of us in shock.

Then I felt it, that sick, aching, empty feeling in my chest. I was a nobody again, my heart was stolen from me, again.

For the rest of the day, Sora and I were mechanical, we didn't think, we didn't feel, and we said nothing.

We didn't even speak to Namine, not until we arrived at our 'usual spot', the old mansion. We walked up the broken stairs, they groaned under our feet, as though they were dying men being trampled on.

We arrived in her white room, the walls littered with art, drawings of what was, and what could have been.

It was Sora, who spoke first.

"B-But...They HATE each other!"

The blonde girl nodded, sitting and staring at the white table. "I know Sora."

"They ALWAYS hated each other!!" Sora cried out, his anger rising."

"I know, Sora." She whispered.

"They always fought! They always argued, and whenever Roxas came out, they even tried to kill each other!!" He screamed in frustration, slamming his fist into the wall, leaving a hole, we didn't notice, we didn't care.

"I know Sora, I know." Namine whispered, getting up and hugging the brunette, and he broke down. Clinging to her dress, he sobbed.

"H-He promised Nami! H-He promised!" The brunette choked out between sobs.

"H-He said he'd love me forever Nami! He swore!"

"Shh." She whispered, stroking his hair. "I know Sora, I know."

I said nothing, I only closed my eyes, memories replaying over and over in my mind.

Flashes of dark ally's our bodies pressed against the cold brick, endless kisses in the rain. Whispering sweet nothings to each other in the darkness. Loving you, loving me, all of it, it never stops replying in my mind. Roxas...You lied to me...again.

I don't remember much after that, only that by some point, Sora and I were clinging to each other, sobbing. Namine was crying too.

We cried.

We cried for our lost loves, our lost lives, everything, and at the same time, nothing.

Somehow, we managed to drag ourselves to school the next day, only to see Roxas and Riku, walking to the entrance of the school...Holding hands,

I only stared as they passed me, Sora leaned against the wall, he couldn't even bear to look. You seemed to glace at me when you walked by, I thought I saw something in your eyes. Regret? Or was it guilt?

Heh, But thats okay, It's alright, I'll wait for you. Maybe something went wrong, maybe, in the next life, we can try this again.


End file.
